


Sick

by syrupwit



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: The first one to get sick was Vanya.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



The first one to get sick was Vanya. By the time the adults noticed, everyone else was sick too. Breakfast was a chorus of sniffles and muffled coughs. When a particularly violent sneeze from Allison interrupted the morning lecture, Dad slapped the table and barked, “Enough!”

Seven colds used up a lot of tissues. Pogo brought lotion for their rubbed-red noses. Mom cooked so much chicken soup that they began to hate it. Dad made them drink horrible tea and listen to essays on Mind Over Body. It was a miserable week, but at the end they had all largely recovered.

Then Ben’s cough started. It was different, a harsh, wheezing thing that rattled deep in his chest. He was afraid of getting in trouble, so he tried to hide it, until one day he collapsed mid-training.

Ben had bronchitis. Dad said it was nearly pneumonia. He gave Ben two weeks of bed rest. The others couldn’t see him, except for Vanya, who was his nurse. Still, they snuck into his room with books and candy. Klaus almost got caught when he told Ben a funny story. Ben, in those days, had not yet learned to keep his laughter in.


End file.
